ABSTRACT (Community Outreach and Engagement Core) Consistent with the Michigan Center on Lifestage Environmental Exposures and Disease (M-LEEaD) theme, Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC) activities focus on dissemination of research on environmental exposure health impacts during vulnerable stages of life. The overarching vision of the COEC is to: foster enhanced understanding among community members, policy makers, and public health decision- makers concerning the role of environmental exposures in disease; promote multidirectional dialogue between community members, policy makers, public health decision makers, and M-LEEaD researchers to inform the center's research activities; and promote scientific understanding of effective strategies to assure multidirectional communication and effective engagement. Specifically, we seek to increase awareness and understanding of environmental exposures and disease through translation and dissemination of environmental health research (from both our center researchers and from other researchers), and to increase understanding among M-LEEaD researchers of environmental health concerns among community members and policy makers. COEC activities focus on two primary audiences: organizations and community leaders with capacity to reach residents in Southeast Michigan, particularly Detroit; and policy and public health decision makers in Detroit, Michigan, regional, and national levels. We will accomplish this vision by: 1) enhancing, expanding, and sustaining partnerships with stakeholders; 2) increasing awareness and understanding of environmental public health among community members, policy makers, and decision makers at local, regional, state, and national levels to enhance capacity to improve environmental decision making; 3) communicating issues, needs, and concerns of community members and of policy and public health decision makers to M-LEEaD scientists to promote multidirectional dialogue to inform and guide M- LEEaD research that address expressed needs of these audiences; and 4) advancing the field of community engagement through evaluation of COEC process and outcomes, dissemination of results locally and nationally, and promotion of engagement models for national implementation. The COEC encompasses rigorous evaluation methodology to further the science of community engagement and research translation. The proposed vision and activities maintain and strengthen multidirectional dialogue across investigators with expertise in physical and social environments and health with representatives from community-based organizations, policy makers and public health and environmental decision makers. This dialogue will inform environmental health research and improve its translation to inform intervention and policy decisions with implications for environmental health.